A Wolf Runs with the Rangers
by SaffronAngel
Summary: Caitlin's brother is murdered. An old friend of String's is being questioned in the case. The two of them go to Phoenix to find out what's going on. Meantime, they make some interesting new friends.


**DISCLAIMER:** Airwolf, NCIS, JAG, Renegade, Knightrider, Walker Texas Ranger, and any other you actually recognize are generally not mine.

 **SUMMARY:** Caitlin's half-brother has been murdered. She and String go to Phoenix to find out what's going on. They meet up with some interesting new friends. An old friend of String's is being questioned in the case.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If you want to know more about some of the characters you don't recognize, PM me. I'll give you some details.

* * *

Caitlin O'Shaunessy was just coming into work at Santini Air one morning with her husband to be, Stringfellow Hawke, when the phone rang. She ran over to answer it.

"Santini Air, how can I help you?"

"Is this Caitlin O'Shaunessy?"

"It is." Cait's Texas drawl made String pay attention as he always did.

"Your mother is Virginia O'Shaunessy Spilner?"

"Yes. What's this about?"

"Ma'am, my name is Michael James McClanahan. I am the captain of the Phoenix Police Department. It is my sad duty to inform you that your brother, Martin Alfred Spilner, was murdered last night."

Cait's jaw dropped open and she moved her mouth but no sound came out of it. String was immediately worried about the woman's state of mind. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. His proximity seemed to clear her mind. "My brother? My brother, Martin, was murdered? By who? Why?"

"We're investigating now. I was calling to see if you would be willing to come down to Phoenix, Arizona and answer a few questions that might point us in the right direction to bring his murderer to justice. Would you be willing to come down here for a couple of days?"

"Yes. Of course. We'll leave immediately. We should be there in just a few hours."

"Thank you. I hope that we'll be able to bring your brother's murderer to justice quickly."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few hours." Caitlin hung up the phone and turned to String. "I need to go to Phoenix, String. I think I'm going to need you with me. I can't do this alone. I can't face Virginia alone right now." She turned into his arms. He responded by wrapping her in a hug that let her know he wasn't about to walk away from her.

"I'm right here, Cait. I wouldn't dream of leaving you to face this on your own. Just let me call Dom and let him know that we're borrowing one of his choppers."

"Borrowing one of my choppers for what, String?" asked the booming voice of Dominic Santini. When he saw the tears streaming down his surrogate daughter's face, he got concerned. "Why is Cait crying? What's going on?"

"Cait just got a call from Phoenix. Her brother was murdered last night. The police want to talk to her. I'm guessing they think that maybe she can point them in the right direction to catch his killer." Cait just nodded, chewing on her fingernails.

"I hate to do this to you, Dom, but I need to take String with me. I just can't face Virginia alone. Ever since she married Randolph Spilner and had his kids, Virginia changed. She's not the same woman that the woman I call Mama said she was once upon a time. She spoiled Randolph's kids and shut me out. That's why I stayed in Texas and joined the force. I wasn't welcome there. The woman who gave birth to me doesn't even claim me as one of her children."

"Spilner? Randolph Spilner?" String slammed his hand down on the table. Dom had a feeling his surrogate children were going to need his help. And more importantly, that of the Lady.

"Do you want me to go along?" Both of them watched as String pondered the question.

"Actually, Dom, I do. I have some friends in Phoenix. I want you to break out the Lady and fly down there as our backup. My friends have a private airstrip. We can stash her there and there'll be a place you can sleep and eat while waiting to see if we'll need you."

"Do you need to call them?"

String nodded and reached for the phone and dialed a number. "Evelyn, this is Stringfellow Hawke. I need some help."

"String, it's good that you called. I need some help and I think you can provide it for me. But first things first. You called me so why don't you tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do for you. Then, I'll tell you what I need."

"I need exclusive use of your private airstrip for a while. I have to bring my fiance down to Phoenix because the police want to talk to her about the fact that her brother was murdered last night. I'm using a private helicopter for the trip and I don't want anyone messing with it."

"Oh, thank God!" the woman on the other end exclaimed. "I was hoping to convince you to come down here for a while. One of the men that rides with Neil was killed last night and Neil's being questioned in the case. You know Neil, String."

"Yes, I do, Evelyn. He wouldn't kill anyone without just cause." String paused for a moment. "The man killed wouldn't happen to be Martin Spilner would it?"

"How did you know? Is that that sixth sense that my son's always talking about with you?"

"No ma'am. Martin Spilner is my fiance's brother. Or at least half-brother."

"That poor girl. She must be something special if she got past your defenses, dear." He could almost see the smile on Evelyn's face.

He smiled in return. "I'll let you figure that out when you meet her, Evelyn. We'll be leaving here as soon as the two of us can pack a few things."

"Call us as soon as you know when you'll be arriving. Robert and I will meet you at the airstrip. Would it be alright if we bring Neil?"

"Of course. I'll be glad to see him." He smiled at Cait. "I'm going to cut this short, Evelyn. The three of us need to get ready and set the flight plan."

"Of course, String. I look forward to meeting this young lady of yours. See you soon."

"Good-bye, Evelyn." String hung up. "Everything's set. Evelyn, her husband and son will meet us at the airstrip."

"What airstrip?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Hello, Michael. Leave it to you to show up at the worst possible time. We're going to Phoenix, Arizona. I have a friend in trouble down there and we're going to see what we can do to help him. Plus we have a funeral to attend. Cait's half-brother died last night and the police want to talk to her about the case."

Marella walked over and wrapped Cait in her arms and hugged the young woman. "I'm sorry for your loss, Caitlin. If there's anything I can do to help..."

"Actually, String, I want you to keep a channel open to get a hold of me for anything you might need. After all, if we can help, I'd like to. Just as a way to keep things good between us." String eyed Michael, knowing the man was not always on the up and up. Michael put at least one hand in the air as if surrendering. "Honestly, just trying to help you out. Besides, if I can keep you out of trouble, it keeps Zeus off my back."

"Let's all get going," Dom instructed, picking up his keys and getting ready to lock things down for the duration. "Each of us needs to pack a bag for this trip. 'Cause I don't know about you two but I don't plan on staying in the same clothes for however long this takes." _'And I have a feeling this is going to take a while.'_


End file.
